


Agreements

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Wild West - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humour, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Something is not where it was previously agreed that it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** You put it where? That can't be right. (from the awdt community on LiveJournal)

"You put it where? That can't be right."

"I _told_ you, it's behind the batteries. Third shelf, there." Angela pointed.

"Well I don't know why it would be there, see, when I distinctly remember us agreein' on putting it on the fifth shelf, next to the string and rope."

"So move it there, then."

"I have."

"Good."

They each folded their arms and leaned back against the shelf.

"You know," Angela ventured slowly, "I did remember you wanting it on the fifth shelf."

Mary cocked an eyebrow. "Then why in the world did you put it on the third?"

Angela grinned and tilted her head. "I've no idea."


End file.
